emerasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prologue
The elves and humans had hated each other for a long time. So long, in fact, that no one really remembered any more how it all really started. Both races constantly fought for power, for a chance to rule all of Emeras. For years they fought, but the constant wars did not lead anywhere. And so three human kings went to the elves, and made a bargain with them. The elves agreed, and so the bravest warrior was chosen from both sides, and they would duel until one of them dies. This fight was to finally determine the fate of Emeras. And so they fought atop a big tower: Bareitax, a young prince from the side of the elves and Wind, a knight from the side of the humans, both warriors very skilled with the sword. They fought for days, for they were equals as warriors. When one wounded the other, the other quickly striked back. As the second day dawned, both Bareitax and Wind were reaching the limit of their power. With his last strength, Wind pierced his enemy with his sword, and pushed him over the edge of the tower. As Bareitax fell to the ground, panic struck the elves who were watching, as they had lost their power over Emeras. After the battle, Wind was soon crowned king and so began his reign of terror over all the kingdoms. He brought much pain to the elves, as many of them were persecuted and killed, and their kingdoms destroyed. With his iron fist, Wind wanted to ensure that Emeras would never be ruled by elves, and so he made it his mission to eliminate them all. But then a mighty warrior named Helyn rose, carrying with him the most powerful sword the world had ever seen. With the light and the mighty glaive at his command, he defeated Wind and locked him inside his castle. The former king of Emeras was now locked behind seven iron doors, stripped of his powers and without his sword. The seven keys to his freedom were hidden all over Emeras so Wind would never be released. His new prison, which had once been the monument of his glory now became the symbol of his fall. And so Helyn restored the rule of the elves, and the golden age of Emeras began. The elvish kindoms were built up once more, and as the years passed, the dark mark that Wind had left on Emeras slowly started to fade away. The more time flew by, the more people started to forget Wind had ever existed, and he became a character in many legends the elves told their children. But the humans did not forget. As vengeance was corrupting their hearts more and more, they started to plot against the elves, planning to one day rule again. With each passing year, they became more strong. The age of humans was once again nearing. The day was ending and the night was taking over. A time of peace was ending, and war was once again coming. Category:The Prince